Crash Site
is the sixth and final chapter of the second act in Gears of War: Judgment. It is also the last time you get to play as Sofia Hendrik on single player. Walkthrough You start the chapter at the crash site of the King Raven you heard at Monroe Commons. There are many weapons and ammo boxes so scavenge anything you can. If you kept the Tripwire Crossbow from the previous chapter, it will save you some ammo. Another King Raven appears and warns you of an incoming Locust force. You have many weapons to choose but use them wisely. The Declassified Mission will be at a pillar to the right. Declassified Mission "Kilo Squad claimed it fought off unusual, tougher Locust at Raven crash site." If you choose to activate the Declassified Mission, Serapedes and Corpsers will join the fight and it will be really tough as there is little space and few defenses. You'll be given some time to prepare your strategies. There are several Automatic Sentries so put them at advantageous point were they can provide fire. If you have the Crossbow, use it to plant mines across the courtyard as traps. You can also frag tag Grenades if you like. There are also Gnasher Shotguns and a Mulcher which can be really helpful, but try to leave some ammo and weapons for later waves. Once time runs out, Locust horns will be heard and they will start attacking. Tickers will come first; try to take them out before they reach your barriers as they will destroy them within a matter of minutes. Serapedes and Corpsers will soon follow; use explosives and target their weak spots to deal with them. You need to be quick or they will destroy your base. Grenades and arrows from the Crossbow, along with the Mulcher and your sentries, should be enough to deal with them, at least on lower difficulties. You can also use Tickers to hurt them or if you're lucky enough, you might even kill them using their own allies. Once all creatures are out, you'll be given more time to set up new strategies. If you left any ammo or weapons, now is the time to use them. You must be ready to deal with your enemies as most of your defenses will now be destroyed or damaged. Once time runs out, the horns will be heard again and a large variety of Drones and Boomers will come at you from both sides. Due to this variety, you will need to change tactics depending of the enemy you're facing. If it's a Butcher, kill it from a distance. If it's a Grinder, try active reloads or explosives. Once all enemies are out, follow the bot until the chapter ends. Collectibles As soon as you start the chapter, head to the doors at the back and to your right, there'll be a COG Tag near some blood. Videos Gears of War Judgment Walkthrough - Crash Site - Declassified Mission and Cog Tag (Part 14)|Walkthrough